¡Cenicienta!
by Fraulein Skye
Summary: Los chicos de noveno grado de la Institución Françoise Dupont, han organizado la más maravillosa obra. Sea bienvenido a disfrutar de la Cenicienta. Como estelares Marinette Dupain-Cheng y el príncipe ¿Chat Noir? ¿Qué rayos hace un akuma acá? ¿Qué sucede con esta obra?
1. Acto I

El tumulto generado en aquel salón era insoportable. La profesora Bustier estaba con un dolor de cabeza y escuchar los chillidos de Chloé no era nada favorable.

-¡Yo digo que Blanca Nieves!- exclamaba fervientemente, mientras dirigía su mirada venenosa sobre Alya.

-¡Yo creo que es mejor la Cenicienta!- protestaba la morena.

Marinette tan sólo las veía con nervios, pareciera que en cualquier momento las dos chicas se lanzarían a pelear como gatas. Todos los muchachos estaban atentos sobre quien ganaría la disputa.

-Chicas, cálmense- decía con un tono tan armónico que su amiga se calmó, pero la rubia era todo lo contrario.

-Ja, de seguro la panadera tendrá una súper fabulosa idea- se jactó, a medida que se iba a sentar en su puesto.

-De hecho sí. Opino que votemos por la obra que quieran, así será más justo-

Todos los muchachos de ese curso aceptaron. Marinette le sonrió a su profesora y ésta agradeció mentalmente a la adolescente. Marinette tomó un pulmón y escribió en la pizarra.

" _Blanca Nieves"_ y " _Cenicienta"_

-Bueno chicos, levanten la mano aquellos que prefieren la primera opción-

Kim, Alix, Max, Sabrina y Chloé optaron por aquella.

-Bien... cinco votos. Ahora aquellos que quieren la Cenicienta-

Adrien, Nino, Alya, Rose, Nathanael, Mylene e Iván votaron por aquella.

-Juleka ¿por qué no votaste?-

-Porque me da lo mismo cuál de las dos haremos-

-Bueno... por democracia, la mayoría gana-

-¡No!- volvió hacer rabietas la hija del alcalde.

Tardaron unos treinta minutos intentar convencerla de que esa obra era mejor, pero ella decía que en Blanca Nieves podría besar a su querido Adrien. Con más razón Marinette creía que la otra opción era mejor. Si no fuera por el modelo, la pelea nunca hubiera terminado.

La azabache tan sólo masajeaba sus sienes. Venía la peor parte: el reparto. ¿Es que no tendría algún día tranquila? Ahora escuchaba como su amiga Alya dirigía a su curso. ¿Cómo llegaron a esa situación? Simple.

* * *

 _Una hora antes._

La chica se encontraba en la biblioteca buscando información para un trabajo de la señorita Mendeleiev. Fue cuando escucho a la bibliotecaria que el Director Damocles la solicitaba en su oficina. El sudor frío bajo por su espalda. En su mente trabajaba las posibles teorías por las que pudo ser llamada.

1) La cantidad de atrasos excesivos.

2) No prestar atención en clases por soñar con Adrien.

3) Hablar en clases con Alya.

4) Chloé le echó la culpa de algo que era inocente.

5) Tenía que ver con su condición de presidente de curso.

Y más allá no había ninguna más razonable que esas cinco, las cuales el ochenta por ciento era malo, muy malo. " _Tranquila Marinette, nada malo te pasara"_ le aseguró su Kwami, rezaba que fuera así. Tocó dos veces la puerta y la voz grave del director la hizo pasar.

-Buenos días Director ¿qué necesita?-

-Buenos días señorita Dupain-Cheng. Verá, como todos los años tenemos la obra escolar-

-Así es y el club de drama se hace cargo-

-Correcto... sin embargo, el club de drama fue llevado a Lyon para un intensivo curso de drama Shakespeariano-

-Oh- artículo la pobre. Estaba un poco confundida con los planes del adulto.

-Entonces en la reunión de profesores decidimos por una manera muy justa que curso llevaría la obra- la "manera justa" no fue nada menos que el simple azar.

-Déjeme adivinar, el nuestro-

-Brillante deducción. Ahora vaya avisarle a su curso-

Razones porque ella debía dar el anuncio y no él.

1) Le quería cargar el muerto.

2) Si no lo hacía, quizás le sacaría en cara todas sus faltas.

3) ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

* * *

Ahora ella se encontraba golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa. Esperando un milagro que la libre de esa tortura. El rubio la miraba de soslayo con cierta compasión.

-¡No pienso utilizar un ridículo vestido!- espetó furiosa Alix.

-Ni siquiera hemos designado los papeles- obvió Kim.

-Sólo avisaba, tarado- le mostró la lengua como si actuará tal cual una cría de cinco años.

-¡Ya basta! Tenemos un mes. Debemos preparar escenografía, vestuario y los diálogos ¡Así que pueden cerrar sus bocas quince minutos!- todos le contestaron con un silencio, nadie se atrevía hacerla salir de sus cabales y terminar muerto. Aún tenían esperanzas de una larga vida. Con satisfacción, la morena continuó - Bien, debemos decidir los personajes principales-

Agarró el pulmón y escribió rápidamente, con la letra más legible posible.

 _Cenicienta_

 _La madrastra_

 _Hermanastra 1_

 _Hermanastra 2_

 _Hada madrina_

 _El príncipe azul_

 _El rey_

 _El duque_

-Los otros serán papeles secundarios que serán repartidos por los que queden sin papeles. Todos vamos ayudar en escenografía, todos ¿escuchaste Chloé?-

-Sí, sí, continúa- bufó la rubia de manera desinteresada.

-Bien, ahora... ¡Nino tu dirigirás la obra!-

-¡¿Qué yo qué?!-

-Tiene razón, tú dirigirías el Horrorificador, tienes madera de director- apoyo la chica de dreadlox.

-Bien Spielberg ven aquí. Tú me ayudarás en la asignación de personajes-

-Que graciosa Alya, he de suponer que escribirás el libreto-

-Supones bien-

-Max estadísticamente hablando ¿cuánto éxito tendríamos?- preguntó temeroso Nino. El aludido tomó su celular y comenzó a sacar cálculos.

-Viendo la variable del tiempo, calidad de actores, la belleza, la economía del país y que la historia es un cliché... sería de un trece por ciento a lo más-

Todos se preguntaban cómo demonios podía hacer eso, pero nadie se atrevía decirlo en altavoz, quizás el chico le explicaría con algo más enredado y sus pobres mentes nada matemáticas se fundirían.

-Ah... bueno... no es buen presagio-

-Pero daremos lo mejor de nosotros- Marinette se mostraba optimista, necesitaba crear esperanzas en sus compañeros.

-Marinette tiene razón, además tenemos un as bajo la manga- decía con una sonrisa que no pronosticaba nada bueno o eso sintió Adrien cuando se percató que Alya lo miraba.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es, tonta?- preguntaba de manera altanera la rubia. Alya le haría tragar sus palabras e incluso daría por sentado que le rogaría por el papel protagónico.

-Nuestra salvación tiene nombre y apellido: Adrien Agreste- todos los demás asintieron, ella tenía razón.

-¿Y-yo?- tartamudeo un poco, pero es que todos dependieran de ti para una obra con fracaso rotundo era una gran presión.

-¡Claro, la población femenina te adora!-

-Es cierto, eres un chico educado- aportó Rose.

-Amable- mencionó Juleka.

-Deportista- dijo Alix.

-¡Perfecto!- agregó Chloé.

-Carismático- acotó Mylene.

-Caballeroso- decía Sabrina.

-Tan guapo y hermoso- salieron de los labios de Marinette, aunque ésta ni se había dado cuenta. Por cada halago el modelo se sonrojaba.

-Si, además de sexy. Estoy segura de que si las chicas pudieran, te raptarían y no sé qué cosas te harían- finalizó Alya. " _Tan violable_ " escuchó la morena una vez en otros cursos.

-Bueno...- comenzó el chico, claramente iba rechazar la propuesta. Pero vio como todos tenían esa mirada de cachorrito. Soltó un suspiro y sonrió -Está bien-

-¡Sí!- saltó alegre Bourgeois. Todas se prepararon para la situación que se avecinaba -Ya que Adrien será el Príncipe azul, opinó que yo debo ser Cenicienta-

-Jajaja, la chica que ni siquiera sabe lavar un plato quiere ser Cenicienta- ante lo dicho por Alya todos se mofaron de Chloé.

-Soy la más adecuada. Soy rubia, tengo ojos azules y estoy segura que con el vestidito ese me veré genial-

-El maquillaje le mató las neuronas. El pobre Walt Disney se debe estar revolcando en su tumba al igual que los hermanos Grimm. No es necesario que seas parecida físicamente si no eres lo suficientemente apta para el papel-

-Entonces según tú ¿quién es más "apta" para el papel?-

Esa sonrisa socarrona caló los huesos de la aspirante a diseñadora. " _Ay no, ay no, ni te atrevas Alya"_

-Marinette-

" _Gracias, Tikki estoy muerta"_ la única respuesta que dio fue un fuerte golpe de su cabeza contra la mesa.

-¿Qué hice para merecer esto?-

Adrien la miraba con una sonrisa, a veces la chica resultaba ser muy graciosa.

Además de que la habían cargado con una obra que no tendría buenos resultados, ahora más encima sería la protagonista. La pobre Marinette estaba repasando su vida, buscando algo, ¿qué hizo mal para recibir eso? Ni por mil Adrien le vería lo bueno a eso. Quizás sí, pero no debía dejarse convencer tan fácil.

-Eh... bueno- se rindió sin dar pelea, como esperaba la morena.

-Bueno chicos tenemos a nuestra Cenicienta y Príncipe azul-

Y vuelta otra vez los gritos de la rubia. Los protagonistas tan sólo se miraron y soltaron un suspiro al mismo tiempo. Ambos estaban en el mismo problema.


	2. Acto II

-¡¿Por qué debo ser la madrastra?!- Chloé se encontraba fastidiando a los que dirigían la obra, es decir a Nino y Alya. Los dos se encontraban agotados, era el segundo día y ella se encontraba reclamando sobre aquel reparto.

Cenicienta sería Marinette.

La madrastra sería Chloé

La hermanastra 1 sería Sabrina

La hermanastra 2 sería Alix, la cual también se encontraba furiosa por el papel.

La hada madrina sería Alya.

El Príncipe Azul sería Adrien.

El rey sería Kim.

Y el duque sería Nathanael.

Los demás serían extras, o eso planeaban de momento. Si no fuera por las rabietas de la rubia, ya estarían ensayando. La morena se había dedicado toda la noche escribir los libretos, dándole algunos giros inesperados y uno que otro cambio, pero finalmente era la Cenicienta.

Todos los demás se encontraban a un costado del salón, donde la mitad china se encontraba tomando medidas. Después de todo, de manera voluntaria se ofreció.

-Ya te lo dijimos Chloé, eres perfecta para el papel- mencionó por enésima vez Alya.

-Además míralo de esta forma. ¿Qué puede ser mejor que una sexy y linda madrastra a la moda? Serás la atención del público- exagero Nino, pero lo haría cuanto fuese necesario.

-Hum, si lo dicen así... acepto- quizás no besaría a Adrien, pero ya vería la forma en que todo se solucionaría. Después de todo era la hija del alcalde. Marinette sintió escalofríos, su integridad física corría peligro.

-¡Cenicienta ven a tomar mis medidas!- grito tal cual hurraca.

-Chloé, todavía no estamos ensayando- le recordó Adrien.

-Querido, me estoy preparando mentalmente para mi papel-

-Lo que usted diga bruja- le dijo Marinette mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Cuida tus palabras Mari, es decir, Cenicienta, que quizás alguien podría torcerse el pie y no podrá bailar con el príncipe-

-Objeción ¡¿dónde está el Ministerio para protección de infantes?! Esto es un abuso- la rubia sólo bufó y miro hacia otro lado. La azabache con reflejos azules le tomaba medidas divertida. No se la estaba pasando para nada mal, además Chloé también estaba con una ínfima sonrisa que comprobaba que aquella situación le hacía gracia.

-Lo siento Marinette, pero en aquella época no existe ninguna organización gubernamental que los protegiera- mencionó un tanto divertida Alya.

-Qué lástima... entonces le pediré a mi hada madrina que me salve de ella antes de pedir asistir a una fiesta-

-¡Pero Cenicienta! ¿No quieres conocer al príncipe?- espetó de manera exagerada la rubia.

-¿Y para qué?, no me puede reconocer. El príncipe sería un estúpido si se enamora de alguien que no reconoce-

Aquella afirmación de la protagonista le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Adrien, después de todo él no estaba muy lejos de aquella situación.

-Bueno... será mejor que comencemos con el primer acto- optó Adrien antes de que esa conversación tomará un rumbo que le disgustaba. Todos se prepararon y las primeras salir en escena serían "Madre" e "hija".

-Acto I, escena I ¡Comiencen!-

Marinette se encontraba limpiando el "hogar" mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-¿Padre cuánto tiempo tendré que soportarlas? Ni siquiera tengo... un... amigo. ¡Alya ¿qué pasó con los ratones?!- la chica conocía la historia de la pobre Cenicienta y sabía que sus amigos eran los animales.

-Pues es obvio que como te la pasas limpiando no hay ratones duh. Además, nuestra Madrastra es muy quisquillosa para aguantar ratones-

-Cierto, y lo más importante. No queremos a una Cenicienta que esté loca de remate, los animales no hablan-

-Pero... ¿a dónde queda todo lo mágico?-

-No tenemos presupuesto de magia, no somos Hogwarts. ¿O eres Hermione para darnos un poco de magia?-

-Yo sólo decía-

-Ensayemos otra vez-

Aquello sería muy difícil. Después de que ensayaron la primera parte y que Chloé junto a Sabrina se tomaron muy enserio los papeles, Marinette se encontraba al borde del cansancio. Ahora vendría la escena del príncipe.

-Acto II, escena IV ¡comiencen!-

Kim se encontraba acostado, cuando su "hijo" entró, furioso con una carta en mano.

-¡¿Pero cómo has podido?! ¡Has hecho un baile para que yo conociera una mujer!-

-Adrien- como no había tiempo, prefirieron bautizar así el príncipe azul -¡Yo quiero nietos! Tú ni rastros muestras de querer tener hijos-

-Pues hay muchas que quiero hacer-

Y así se llevó la escena, la cual era normal. Marinette estaba un poco agotada, así que puso su cabeza entre los brazos para conciliar el sueño.

Adrien bajo del escenario y vio a la azabache, sabía que ahora estaría en escena el pueblo, es decir, los extras. Entonces decidió dormir un poco al igual que su compañera, se acercó silenciosamente y se colocó a su lado. Lo último que vio, fue la parsimonia con que dormía Marinette.

-¡Cenicienta!- exclamó Chloé.

-Mari...- Nino ahogo sus palabras, al igual que casi todos sonrieron.

-Que romántico- exclamó Rose.

Pues ambos estaban durmiendo, dándose la cara y con las manos tomadas. Alya y Nino se miraron cómplices.

-Bueno... ya es tarde, mañana nos vemos-

Poco a poco fueron abandonando el lugar, hasta que ellos dos quedaron solos. Cuando el silencio fue abrumador, ambos abrieron sus ojos lentamente. Marinette se sorprendió tanto por la cercanía de Adrien que saltó hacia atrás y se golpeó.

-¿Estás bien, Marinette?- pregunto el rubio, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Eh... sí, claro- decía nerviosa.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- pues no estaba ninguno de sus compañeros y todo estaba muy oscuro.

-¡No puede ser!- Marinette también se había percatado sobre lo último, entonces prefirió comprobar la hora con su teléfono móvil.

-¿qué sucede?-

-Son más de la siete- la cara de Adrien también reflejaba nervios y temor. Ahora que revisaba, tenía cientos de llamadas perdidas de Nathalie.

-Será mejor que me vaya, es muy tarde-.

Y se fue así, sin más. El chico se iba ofrecer acompañarla, pero ésta ni le prestó atención.

-Plagg no puedo dejar que ande sola a estas horas-

-Adrien... la muchacha vive a una cuadra del colegio-

-Oh-.

Se sonrojo por la estupidez que había dicho, pero nunca faltaba el acto caballeroso. Cuando salió su gorila lo esperaba.

-Lo siento-.

Marinette llevaba su libreto en mano, mientras recitaba los diálogos en voz alta.

-Príncipe, si supiera quien realmente soy, le decepcionaría-

-No lo creo princesa-

-¡Chat Noir!- Marinette tiró el libreto hacia su cama para ocultar a Tikki, la cual estaba durmiendo.

-Veo que llegó sana y a salvo- mencionó el minino. Adrien se preocupaba excesivamente sobre el bienestar de su compañera, así que decidió ir a verla.

-Eh... ¿sí? Bueno que hace aquí el grandísimo Chat Noir, me muero de la emoción-

-Nada, viendo que nuestra querida Cenicienta tiene que aprenderse sus diálogos-

-¿Cómo sabes que actuare de Cenicienta?-

-Pues... tus suspiros llegaron hacia mí. Se te nota preocupada- dijo coqueto.

-¿Se me nota mucho?- estaba preocupada que sus compañeros hayan notado que su entusiasmo no era verdadero.

-Bueno... si me acerco...-

-No gracias. Aléjate, tengo... alergia- Marinette pensó que otra vez la estaba coqueteando, cosa que la molesto.

-¿Alergia?-

-Si... a los felinos-

-Pero yo no- sin embargo la muchacha no lo dejó continuar.

-Adiós Chat-

La chica prácticamente lo echó de su habitación. Soltó un suspiro cuando vio al gato marcharse.

-Me duele la cabeza, Marinette- se quejaba la criatura, mientras salía debajo del escrito.

-Lo siento Tikki, ese gato tonto me saca de quicio-

-Lo que tú digas- la Kwami no estaba del todo convencida.

-¿Adivina qué? ¡Por fin tengo las medidas de Adrien!- chillo de alegría.

Y volvió a su lado psicópata. El pobre príncipe Adrien no tendría una normal Cenicienta. Quizás no hablaría con animales, que eso ya pasaba la locura, pero era un tanto... obsesiva con su persona.


	3. Acto III

-No, no, no. Marinette tienes que colocar más emoción, tienes que disfrutar estar en los brazos del príncipe. No parecer una zombie con retraso mental- la escena más difícil según ella. Pero ¿cómo no actuar así en los brazos de Adrien?

-Lo siento... Pero estoy cansada-

-Está bien, practiquemos la escena del rey y el duque-

La muchacha se encontraba demasiado cansada, se sentía realmente como Cenicienta. Sus músculos le dolían, sus ojos pensaban y sus pulmones realmente le pedían demasiado oxígeno. Era la segunda semana, ya tenían la mayor parte hecha. Se podía notar un gran avance, Marinette ya había acabado los trajes y la escenografía ya estaba por terminar.

-Alix ¿qué haces ahí? No eres el Duque, a menos que sea transformista- mencionó Nino.

-Hice un trato con Nath, me cedió el papel del Duque- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia la pelirrosa.

Todos comenzaron a buscar con la mirada a Nath, el cual se encontraba en una esquina, con sus rodillas flexionadas y meciéndose de atrás hacia adelante.

-Al final se muere, se muere- murmuraba con un semblante sombrío. Todos ignoraron este hecho y miraron a Alix con una mirada cuestionante.

-Él solito acepto- la muchacha subió al escenario, restándole importancia a la situación.

-Pero Marinette ya tenía hecho tu traje- replico Alya.

-Marinette ¿hay alguna posibilidad de cambiar los trajes?- pregunto Alix.

-Bueno... tú con Nathan comparten medidas... podrías ocupar su traje- menciono con lentitud.

-Problema resuelto- satisfecha de que estuviera a su favor, se puso en el centro del escenario.

-Está bien... pero tendrás que vestir de mujer Nathanael- dijo Alya.

-¡¿Qué?!- el pelirrojo salió de su trance y se acercó rápidamente a los demás.

-Eso, Cenicienta tenía una hermanastra, no un hermanastro- recalcando la O.

-¿Pero no pueden cambiar el sexo de mi personaje?- tenía la pequeña esperanza de no pasar vergüenza.

-No, eso implicaría cambiar diálogos y no tenemos tiempo para aquello-

-Ya no se puede cambiar, Nathanael, serás mujer- sentenció Nino. Chloé se reía a costa de su nuevo y los demás tan sólo se dictaron a mirarlo con lástima.

* * *

Ya había pasado la hora de ensayo y Marinette se encontraba ordenando algunos detalles. De repente entró Nathaniel, el cual se sonrojo al encontrar su antiguo amor.

-Marinette ¿qué haces acá? Casi todos se fueron-

-Nada... tan sólo estaba ensayando un poco-

-¿Te a-ayudo?-

Marinette vio sus ojos, tan claros como los de ella. No era mala idea, así que asintió.

El pelirrojo subió al escenario y con el pequeño temblar de sus manos, las colocó en la pequeña cintura de la muchacha. Comenzaron a marcar el ritmo del baile y comenzaron a mover sus pies.

Al otro lado, Adrien se encontraba viéndolos con algo de envidia. ¿Por qué Marinette se podía mover de manera preciosa y grácil con Nath, pero con él no? ¿Es qué todavía no le agradaba a la chica? ¿Lo estaba volviendo a evitar? Negó con un movimiento de cabeza y entró, no porque quisiera interrumpir, tan sólo para buscar algo que se le había quedado.

La azabache con reflejos azules detuvo sus movimientos y divisó a Adrien, quien se le notaba la falsa sonrisa a leguas. El aire se colocaba un poco tenso y Nathanael también se había dado cuenta, así que sólo se despidió con la mano a ambos, tenía que sobrevivir.

-¿Por qué no puedes bailar conmigo, pero con él sí?- pregunto el rubio a medida que se acercaba al escenario, teniendo que subir la mirada.

-Eh... yo... este- los nervios la atacaron de nuevo, ¿qué le iba a contestar? ¿Que lo amaba tanto? ¿Que cada vez que estaba cerca de él su respiración fallaba, sus piernas flaqueaban y su corazón se aceleraba? ¿Qué sin él la vida sería en blanco y negro? Pero el silencio siempre podría ser malinterpretado, y Adrien no tiene un doctorado en relaciones humanas, así que con una sonrisa triste dejó a Marinette, sola.

* * *

Sólo faltaba una semana y las cosas entre Adrien y Marinette parecían bastante extrañas, ahora era el rubio quien se reusaba actuar bien o colocar de su parte. Alya estaba estresada pero no le cuestiono nada, pensaba que sólo estaba d mal humor por un encuentro con su padre.

-Nathanael, ¿podrías hablar más fino?-

-Hago el intento-

Se encontraban haciendo los últimos retoques, pero por más que hubieran ensayado, que todo estuviera perfecto, faltaba ese algo, esa magia de amor entre los protagonistas. Las mujeres de la clase se acercaron, hasta la mismísima Chloé.

-Chicas tenemos un problema- dijo Alya.

-Ya sé, te refieres a la tonta de Marinette y Adrien- resoplo la rubia, se le notaba agobiada.

-Se les nota distanciado- menciono Rose.

-Quizás...- empezó a mencionar una idea Juleka, todas dirigieron su mirada a la muchacha para que continuara -Deberíamos encerrarlos y que arreglen sus problemas-

-No es mala idea- apoyo Mylene.

-A mí no me gusta- empezó Bourgois.

-A mí tampoco- apoyo incondicionalmente Sabrina.

-Lo siento Chloé, pero tendrás que aguantarte tu amor por Adrien, ya no soporto que se comporten de esa manera- finalizó Alix.

Todas las muchachas confabularon a la par de los chicos, era un plan simple, de manera discreta les pedirían a la parejita que fueran a buscar unos útiles de aseo por ABC motivo. Luego de que ambos entraran los encerrarían.

-Marinette ¿podrías buscar cera?-

-Adrien ¿podrías buscar... eh... unos paños?-

Los adolescentes aceptaron con ingenuidad, es que ellos eran tan despistados que ni cuenta se dieron que se dirigían al mismo lado. Cuando llegaron al pequeño cuarto del conserje, ambos repararon en su presencia.

-Adrien...-

-Marinette...-

Fue un susurró de ambos, el cual no llego más lejos que un grito de asombro cuando la puerta se cerró con brusquedad.

-Ay no puede ser- Marinette estaba forzando la puerta para abrirla, pero nada.

Adrien se acercó y la aparto lentamente. También hizo un intento, pero fallo. Marinette se movía de un lado a otro, sus nervios crecían a medida que pasaban más tiempo en aquel diminuto lugar. En cambio el rubio se encontraba contando cuantas veces la chica pedía que alguien los sacara. Sabía que era horrible quedarse encerrado, pero ¿tan mala compañía era él?

-Marinette, quédate tranquila, estoy seguro que Alya o Nino se habrán dado cuenta que no estamos y nos buscaran-

-Sí, pero ¿cuánto tardaran? No quiero estar más tiempo aquí-

-¿Te molesta estar encerrada conmigo?- pregunto serio, una de las pocas veces que ese aire de príncipe desapareciera y le recordara a alguien. A ese gato. Su mirada cargada de sentimientos encontrados, los labios tensos y su voz como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse. Pero la sonrisa era una fortaleza impenetrable, algo que el rubio se había impuesto, al igual que un erizo con sus agujas. Marinette comenzó a obsérvale, los cabellos dorados, esos ojos verdes, y la sonrisa falsa que mantenía.

-No es eso- susurro un poco cohibida.

-Entonces que es Marinette, dime ¿qué debo hacer para que no me trates diferente?-

Siempre serás diferente- le contesto. La chica alargo su mano a los cabellos del chico, desordenándolo, colocando algún peinado en específico. Sonrió con suficiencia -Y que seas diferente no es malo... es tan sólo que yo... soy algo tímida-

-¿Tímida?-

-Cuando todo esto acabe te prometo que te lo diré-

-¿Me lo prometes?- pregunto con ilusión.

-Te lo prometo-

El rubio observo esos ojos color cielo, aquellos que le hacían sentir reconfortante. Le recordó a alguien, aquella heroína de parís. Su corazón se aceleró, ¿podría ser… Marinette? Cuando vio que la chica retiro su mano de su cabello se dio cuenta que no lo llevaba peinado como siempre.

-Marinette ¿qué me hiciste en el cabello?- la peliazul se sonrojo por completo. Aquel acto inconsciente hizo que tocara a Adrien, ¡Que lo tocara!.

-Lo siento, es que peinado así te pareces mucho a Chat Noir- menciono un poco apenada. Adrien trago saliva y por primera vez deseo que lo sacaran rápidamente de allí. Su identidad corría peligro al lado de su compañera.

* * *

No fue más de media hora que pasaron encerrados, pero se les notaba que se encontraba más unido que nunca. Todo por una simple promesa.

-Alya si me vuelves encerrar, te prometo que no volverás a ver la luz del día- le dijo Marinette antes de irse a su casa.

-Creo que se ha dado cuenta- le dijo Nino.

-Si… y veo que Adrien también se dio cuenta- le dijo divertida al ver que Nino tenía en la parte trasera de su polera los cortes de la espada de esgrima.


	4. Acto IV

-¿Sabes qué es lo más raro? En todo este mes Ladybug y Chat Noir no han tenido que luchar- mencionó algo sorprendida Alya, mientras se ajustaba su vestido de hada madrina. Marinette, que se estaba colocando una pañoleta en su cabeza, asintió. Era realmente extraño que ningún akuma hiciera acto de presencia. No sabía si debía estar feliz o preocupada.

-Bueno... Si no hay mal que luchar, ellos no tienen por qué aparecer- le hizo razonar Nino, el cual estaba revisando que todo estuviera a la perfección. Adrien que lo estaban terminando de maquillar sintió un golpe en su corazón, el sabor amargo subió por su garganta, ni se había percatado que no había estado todo el mes con su Ladybug.

-Tienes razón...- apoyó finalmente la morena.

-Dios mío, Nathanael te ves DI-VI-NA- se burlaba Chloé. El pelirrojo usaba un vestido violeta, su cabello con extensiones y maquillaje natural, parecía toda una mujer.

-Te ves mejor que cualquiera de nosotras- le dijo Marinette, la cual tomó dos bolas de algodón gigante, hizo dos esferas -Pero te falta lo que toda mujer tiene- soltó un poco el corsé y le puso esos implantes momentáneos -Ahora si-

-Yo creo que Nath tiene más busto que cualquiera que nosotras- decía Rose, la cual también vestía como princesa.

Tantos piropos por partes de los chicos y los comentarios de envidia de las chicas avergonzaba al pintor. Era un tomate andante.

-¿Vieron la cantidad de gente que hay afuera?- pregunto Juleka. Marinette movió el telón para observar que estaba repleto de gente, su corazón decía que estaría bien, pero su mente le decía que pronto metería la pata.

-Es demasiado público- sus nervios afloraba por cada poro de su piel. Adrien se acercó y apretó levemente su hombro.

-No te preocupes, te saldrá magnífico- le dijo, mientras le regalaba aquella sonrisa encantadora.

-Gracias- respondió la peli azul, que también le dio aquella sonrisa. Cosa que provocó un pequeño sonrojo en chico.

-¡Vamos chicos, hagamos nuestro grito de la suerte!- dijo tan animado Kim.

-Es cierto, un grito para alentar esta obra aumenta la probabilidad de éxito en un cinco por ciento- y ahí iban los comentarios matemáticas y rarificos de Max.

-¡Miraculous Ladybug!- gritaron todos, bueno, casi todos. La franco-chínense se quedó observándole de manera muy extraña. ¿Desde cuándo su poder milagroso era un grito de la suerte? anda saber tú.

-Bien Marinette, lúcete- dijo Nino para luego irse y dejarla sola, detrás de aquel gran telón. Los nervios atacaron a la chica pero ya era muy tarde para desaparecer, aquella tela roja comenzaba levantarse.

-Tú puedes. Tú puedes- se dijo como un último aliento.

* * *

-Te he dicho que no irás a aquel baile, maldita mugrosa- la madrastra con maldad le rajo su vestido. Todos los espectadores estaban con un pañuelo en la mano. Era tan triste que la pobre Cenicienta no tuviera amigos en que apoyarse, ni familiares o el mismísimo Príncipe que aún no conocía. La "hermanastra" Nath, la cual había cautivado al público con su belleza y femineidad, tiró del cabello de la azabache. Ésta se quejó realmente ya que Nathanael se había pasado de la mano realmente y Sabrina se iba como un perrito faldero junto a su madre.

-¡Ya no vale la pena ir! ¿Por qué tiene que sucederme esto, padre?- Marinette movía los corazones de las personas, más de alguno derramó una lágrima. La Cenicienta cayó al suelo derrotada, con las esperanzas destruidas. De la nada un humo color celeste, un tanto tóxico porque la chica y el hada madrina se estaban ahogando.

-Bien, ¡chica que te sucedido! ¿Por qué lloras? ¿No debías ir al baile?- pregunto Alya. Mari levantó su vista y negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Ya no puedo ir. No tengo transporte o ropa, me veo fea-

-Aparte se te corrió el maquillaje y tu cabello es un desastre. Por la magia de Hogwarts, que yo no hago milagros-

-¿Magia? ¿Eres... mi...?-

-Sí, soy tu hada Madrina... o en proceso. Sabes que es muy difícil aprobar el curso de confección de vestimenta y transporte-

-Eres genial, entonces me ayudarás ir al baile querida madrina-

-Claro, vamos en marcha-

-Y... ¿la magia?-

-Ya te dije que era difícil aprobar el curso. Así que no me pidas esas cosas-

-Pero... ¿cómo iré al baile sin vestido o carruaje?-

-Duh, existe algo que se llama "vecino". Vamos chica, ya tengo todo listo-.

La razón del porque cambiaron esta escena era por bajos presupuestos, y vamos chicos, ¿quién podría hacer una escena mágica de ese estilo? Ellos no, no eran una producción de Broadway, sólo eran un simple curso. Aunque Chloé reclamó por una representación tan baja clase, pero ya nada se podía hacer. Sin embargo el público tan sólo se tomaba tal escena con gracia. Pero nadie esperaba lo que se venía después, mil veces mejor que aquellas películas de Steven Spielberg.

Ya en la escena en donde nuestra querida protagonista, Cenicienta, llegaba enfundada en su vestido pomposo de color celeste claro, como sus ojos, y su cabello suelto, predispuesto de una forma majestuosa. Iba avanzando a través de todos sus compañeros de clases que se encontraban bailando, como extras. Pero la duda más grande era ¿y el príncipe?

Adrien después de su última escena, en donde hablaba con su padre y la duquesa, se había ido corriendo a los camerinos a buscar su teléfono. Una urgencia le surgió, y era que debía haber avisado que pospondría una cita con una de sus fans (una cita que su padre deicidio programar). Cuando llegó vio las vasta cantidad de llamadas perdidas de Gabriel, que eso era la equivalencia de muchos regaños y castigos.

-Voy a morir, Plagg-

-Eso te pasa por no darme queso-

-Creo que tu queso no tiene nada que ver aquí- reprocho el muchacho, el cual escuchar las voces de sus compañeros se percató de que iba hacer una entrada demasiado tarde. Pero al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado, bueno, no tanta suerte.

-¡Dios mío, un monstruo!- grito Rose aterrorizada con el nuevo akuma. Todos los presentes se colocaron pálidos, no tenían presupuestado aquella situación. Marinette miro hacia el público, el cual estaba fascinado por aquellos perfectos efectos especiales Tenía que encontrar la forma de salir y hacer aparecer a Ladybug, pero ¿cómo? La obra debía continuar.

-Tú, maldita Cenicienta, me has robado a mi príncipe por esta noche- era una muchacha con aspecto de princesa, pero su piel de tonos violetas, aquellos labios negros y ojos rojos demostraban que aquel ser era un akuma.

-¡¿Cenicienta?!- Gritaron Chloé, Sabrina y Nath, la supuesta sorpresa de saber que hijastra y hermanastra era aquella muchacha en el baile. Como todos sabían, la obra debía continuar, nadie daría un paso atrás.

-No te he robado al príncipe, ser maléfico, ni siquiera lo conozco- dijo Marinette algo asustada, ella no había causado ningún problema, según recordaba ella.

-Meow-auch princesa, eso me dolió-

-¡Chat Noir!- los gritos de las fans entre el público se hicieron presente, pero como no soltar el grito producto de las hormonas alborotadas por ese muchacho con un sexy traje de gato negro.

-¿Cómo es posible que aquel gato haya estado mirando la obra?- Marinette susurraba por lo bajo aquella pregunta que le hacían perderse del mundo. Lo miro otra vez, luego al akuma –Príncipe, por favor sálvenos a todos- rogo la muchacha.

-No digas más preciosa- el rubio le guiño el ojo, de manera inconsciente. Miro al akuma que tenía en el frente, "Espero que My Lady aparezca pronto". Y aquella batalla comenzó. Kim, como rey y "padre" del príncipe estaba asustado, acudiendo a la ayuda de su querida duquesa Alix. La peli rosa lo veía como una molesta plaga a su lado, pero no dijo nada. También tenía miedo, como todos en la obra.

-¿En dónde se ha ido Cenicienta?- exclamo la rubia, indignada de que la cobarde de Marinette se haya escapado. Pero eso duro poco, la nada misma. Ladybug hacía acto de presencia en la obra, para volver a salvar el día nuevamente.

-Oh… LadyBug y Chat Noir, ríndanse y denme sus miraculous-

-En tus sueños. ¡Chat, vamos!-.

Los héroes de parís se encontraban en una ardua lucha, era difícil poder mantener al pie de la raya a la señorita Fianceé. Su poder era… un tanto enigmático para los héroes, tan sólo hacía que las personas buscaran cosas para una boda, una boda con Adrien Agreste. Marinette pensó en algún instante acercarse y darle una bofetada "nadie se acerca a lo que es mío" pensó en un principio "pero Adrien no es mío, así que si se le puede acercar" rectificó.

-¡Lucky Charm!- el objeto salvador del día cayo en sus manos. Era un anillo de compromiso.

-¡¿Dónde está Adrien?! Lo quiero ahora-

-Tranquila muñeca, el de segura está ocupado- le menciono Chat, mientras giraba su báculo.

-No me hables, gato asqueroso-

-Uh, no quisiste decir eso- muy en el fondo, habían dañado su ego, siempre eligiendo a Adrien antes que su verdadero yo. Así que con la agilidad de un gato, rasgo los vestidos de la chica. Y estaba a punto de golpearla cuando su querida lo detiene.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Chat?- sin embargo no respondió. Así que tan solo se acercó al akuma para entregar cierto anillo. La chica lo miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos, tan solo quería ver a su querido príncipe Adrien Agreste. De su ropa destrozada salió aquella mariposa negra, la cual desapareció dentro del yo-yo de Ladybug. Dejando a la vista a una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos celestes. La chica de la cita. Marinette volteo a ver a Chat que se encontraba algo silencioso.

-Yo que tú, busco a Cenicienta, gatito- Ladybug desapareció al igual que una pequeña mariquita. Chat busco entre sus compañeros a Marinette, la cual salió entre sus compañeros con el bello vestido pomposo pero elegante color celeste cielo, como sus bellos ojos.

-Mi querida princesa me concede este baile-. Marinette tan sólo le sonrió.

* * *

Todos se encontraban en un salón celebrando el éxito de la obra. Al parecer nuestro genio matemático se había equivocado. Les fue mejor de lo que habían pensado. El beso inesperado entre la duquesa y el rey, o también que Marinette rechazara al príncipe Chat Noir por ser demasiado coqueto y mujeriego, entre otras cosa que los chicos guardarían en sus mentes. Fue el mejor mes de sus vidas, en donde lograron compartir y ser un verdadero curso.

Adrien quien había estado desaparecido más de la mitad de la obra se encontraba escuchando la mejor parte de la obra: cuando Chat Noir y Ladybug aparecieron.

-Tuviste que haber estado amigo, te lo has perdido- le dijo Nino mientras bebía un soda.

-Si, además de que Chat coqueteo con Mari- decía Alya, la cual se encontraba subiendo fotos de los héroes a su blog. Adrien busco a la azabache, pero no estaba.

-Está afuera- le dijo Chloé. El rubio se extrañó, demasiado para su gusto. Pero no diría nada al respecto.

Cuando vio las estrellas junto con el aire frío, se dio cuenta que la azabache se perdía en la soledad oscura de aquella noche. Sus ojos color cielo se perdían en la inmensidad del vasto cielo nocturno y su corazón sereno le dijo que era el momento.

-Adrien…-

-Marinette- le respondió el chico, quien detuvo sus pasos unos instantes antes de estar a su lado, sabía que le iba contar el porqué de su timidez, era una promesa después de todo. La franco-chínense se dio vuelta, para observar sus ojos verdes esmeralda. Con ese brillo particular, respiro profundo antes de pronunciar las cuatro palabras más difíciles de su vida.

-Te amo Adrien Agreste-.

* * *

 **Agradezco todos los reviews y favoritos, tambien los seguidos. Son un amor de personas.**


	5. ¿Acto V? no, es el final

El silencio comenzó a extenderse, al igual que las pequeñas gotas comenzaron a mojar sus ropas, el aroma del petricor llegó a sus fosas nasales o era la geosmina lo que le llamó la atención. No lo sabía, el tiempo había pasado tan lento en aquel instante. Fue el trueno o la voz quebrada de Marinette quien le hizo volver a la realidad.

-Tu silencio me es abrumador, pero lo entiendo- Marinette, con el corazón en la mano, con todos sus sentimientos expuestos, se arrepintió. Se dio la vuelta para marchar a su hogar.

Fue aquel trueno que iluminó su mente, aquel que le hizo ver la verdad dentro de la ironía. Era ella, estaba seguro. Nunca le entregaría su corazón acelerado a una chica que no fuera la especial. Ladybug era fantástica, pero Marinette era única y ambas juntas era todo lo que necesitaba.

-Detente por favor- le tomó la mano, antes de verla partir, antes de que rompiera su corazón por completo.

-¿Qué sucede Adrien?- sus ojos denotaba la tristeza que abarcaba su corazón.

-¿Sabías que nueve de cada diez gatos eligen a Ladybug? Pues yo soy ese uno que prefiere a la chica detrás de esa máscara My Lady-.

Marinette abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Era él, el chico que un día lo conoció realmente bajo la lluvia lo vuelve a conocer en la misma situación. Se rió del mal chiste, típicos de él, típicos dentro su mundo especial de héroes, típico tan sólo entre ella y él, entre Ladybug y Chat Noir. Extendió su mano para acariciar las suaves hebras doradas.

-¿Sabías que uno de cada diez gatos hace los peores chistes de todo París, Chat Noir?-

-Pero son todos para ti, Marinette- Adrien se acercó a ella para acariciar su mejilla.

-Lo sé, y me encanta- susurró mientras cerraba sus ojos por el inexplicable placer que le causaba la calidez de Adrien.

Tan sólo necesitaban la magia de Cenicienta para estar juntos, como siempre debió ser.

* * *

 **Lo siento pero el capitulo final era el anterior, pero algunas me habían pedido una actualización así que este es el final de la historia. Es corto, pero la historia tampoco la iba extender, me encantaría ver como evoluciona la relación, pero prefiero dejar las cosas así. Me disculpo si les disgusta el final**.


End file.
